


See

by SilverShade101



Category: justice - all fandoms
Genre: Gen, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShade101/pseuds/SilverShade101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I was inspired to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See

**Author's Note:**

> The contents of this poem belong solely to me. I really hope you like it.

"Not today," they tell me.  
I smile politely and think to myself, 'not tomorrow either'.  
It's always the same.  
You ask them for permission like they own you,  
And then they say "not today,"  
When they mean 'never, if I have a say about it',  
They say this constantly,  
But there is rare a time that there is an actual reason for it.  
And day by day, week by week, it continues.  
You ask, they lie, you smile and say "alright,"  
But is it really? Maybe to them,  
But they only see as far as they can believe.  
It's sad really, to see what is underneath,  
When others can barely see what is and what will be.  
They see but do not see; they do but do not do; they explain but do not comprehend.  
But it is there.  
If only they knew where there was or will be forevermore, waiting to be seen.


End file.
